brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Flag
A flag is a design used as a symbol, signal or decoration. Types of flag * Part 891, a 7:3 rectangle-shaped flag. * Part x1435, a hexagonal shaped-flag. * Part 2335p44, a square-shaped flag. * Part 2525, a 3:2 rectangle-shaped flag. * Part 3596px1, a rectangle on a flagpole. * Part 4495, a streamer flag. * Part 44676, a trapezoid-shaped flag. 891.png|Part 891 Part x1435.jpg|Part x1435 Part 2235.gif|Part 2335 Part 2525.png|Part 2525 Part 3596.gif|Part 3596 Part 4495.gif|Part 4495 Part 44676.jpg|Part 44676 National flags LEGO have released sets containing flags of countries throughout the world. Many had slight variants on the flag-poles, such as ridges. These were usually supplementary sets released in the 1960s or 1970s: * 242 International Flags * 242 5 Danish Flags * 242.1 5 International Flags * 242.2 6 International Flags * 242.3 6 International Flags * 242A International Flags * 242B International Flags * 242I International Flags * 430 Assorted Trees, Bushes, Flags * 442A 6 International Flags * 442B 6 International Flags * 492 Nordic flags * 493 Flags of Europe * 939 Flags, Trees and Road Signs * 940 Flags, Signs and Trees * 990 Trees and Signs * 1242 International Flags * 1242D 5 Danish Flags These sets consisted of flagpoles (Part 3596). Most were printed, though sets 939 and 940 used sticker sheets. The following countries flags were released: * Australia - Only available as a sticker (set 939). * Austria - Printed (sets 242, 242.3, 242B, 242I, 493, 1242) and sticker (sets 939 and 940) variants. * Belgium - Printed (sets 242.3, 242A and 493) and sticker (set 939) variants. * Brazil - Not available on a flag pole, but as a 2x2 square in set 8672 * Canada - Sticker only (set 575). * Denmark - Printed (sets 242, 242.2, 492, 990, 1242D and 442B) and sticker (set 940) variants. * Finland - Printed (sets 242.1, 442A and 492) and sticker (set 940) variants. * France - Printed(sets 242.2, 242B, 442B and 493) and sticker (set 939) variants. * Germany - Printed (sets 242.2, 242A, 442B, 493 and 990) and sticker (sets 939 and 940) variants. A sticker of the flag on the square appears in set 8672. * Iceland - Printed (sets 242.2 and 442B) and sticker (set 940) variants. * Ireland - Sticker only (set 939). * Italy - Printed (sets 242.3, 242A and 493) and sticker (sets 939 and 940) variants. A sticker of the flag on the square appears in set 8672 and 8423. * Japan - Sticker only (set 939). * Netherlands - Printed(sets 242 International Flags, 242.1 5 International Flags, 242A International Flags, 242I International Flags, 442 6 International Flags, 492 Nordic flags and 1242 International Flags) and sticker (sets 939, 940 and 1592) variants. * Norway - Printed (sets 242.1, 242.3, 442A and 492) and sticker (set 940) variants. * Portugal - Printed (lacks coat of arms) (sets 242, 242.2, 242B, 242I, 442B, 493 and 1242) and sticker (set 939) variants. * Sweden - Printed (sets 242.3 and 492) and sticker (set 940) variants. * Switzerland - Printed (sets 242A and 493) and sticker (sets 939 and 940) variants. * United Kingdom - Printed (sets 242, 242.1, 242.2, 242.3, 242B, 242I, 442A, 442B, 492 and 1242) and sticker (sets 939, 940 and 1592) variants. * United States - Printed (sets 242.1, 442A and 492) and sticker versions (sets 367, 372, 565, 575, 590, 939 and 5235). Also a 48-star variant. 777px13.gif|Australia 777p06.gif|Austria 777pb02ridged.jpg|Canada 3596pb36.jpg|Canada 777p09.gif|Belgium 2335pb021.jpg|Brazil 777p03.jpg|Denmark 777p04.gif|Finland 777p10.gif|France 777p01.jpg|Germany 777p14.gif|Iceland 3596pb30.jpg|Ireland 777p08.gif|Italy 777pb03.jpg|Japan 777p07.gif|Netherlands 777p07ridged.jpg|Netherlands (ridged pole) 777p05.jpg|Norway 777p12.gif|Portugal (printed version) 3596pb10.jpg|Portugal (sticker version) 777p02.gif|Sweden 777p13.gif|Switzerland 777p11.gif|United Kingdom 777pb01.gif|United States Use in sets Outside of the accessory and service packs, some national flags were found in standard sets. The US flag appeared on a coast guard station, fire station, moon landing scene, classroom and in a cowboy base. The British flag is hanging from the castle in the British version of set 1592, while in the Dutch version of the set, the flag of the Netherlands is included. In the Canadian version of set 575, a Canadian flag is included. 2x2 sticker squares appear in 8672 Ferrari Finish Line, with flags of Brazil, Germany and Italy above the finishing podium. It also appears in the Cars set 8423 World Grand Prix Racing Rivalry. LEGO flag Multiple flags for the LEGO Group have been released. The first was based on the 1956 logo, a red ellipse with "LEGO" in white; on top of a white field. This was first released in 1957 and appeared in seven sets (00-1, 242, 242.1, 242B, 242I, 442A and 1242) 777px8.jpg|1957 version flagleg.jpg|Part 3596px3 Real-world examples In Gibraltar, the John Mackintosh Hall has a flag of the territory made entirely out of LEGO. It is around 4 meters high and 8 meters long and was at one point the largest LEGO flag made, with 393,857 pieces.Gibraltar.com References Category:Parts Category:Printed Parts Category:Accessories